Finding Redemption
by thelittleladybug53
Summary: With Katherine on her death bed and spiralling downward into depression, Nadia follows the tall tale pull to New Orleans with her friend Cami. As soon as she goes, she finds herself being stalked by vampires and witches that seem to have her best interest at heart, Marcel happens to be her soulmate, helps Davina and adopt her as her daughter, and finds herself along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Finding Redemption **

**If Katherine is set to die before the originals made their way to New Orleans, Nadia got their a few years earlier where she might just have found the reason of her existence. MarcelxNadia are the king and queen of New Orleans. With Klaus suspicious of Nadia's reluctance to even be in the same room with him due to what he did to her mother and their family in Bulgaria – paired up with Marcel and the supernaturals of the Quarter being protective of her – he sets out to try and reveal her secrets. Too bad the only originals she likes are Elijah and Rebekah. **

_MarcelxNadia. ElijahxHayley. Elijah-Nadia mystery family relations. RebekahxNadiaxCami close friendship. KlausxCami_

…

_..._

"_Fine!" Large almond-shaped brown eyes narrowed at the woman in front of her with faded gray streaked black curly hair in anguish. This was not at all what she was expecting. What ever happened to the Katherine Pierce that she always heard about that would do anything to survive?! She simply wanted to get to know the person that gave birth to her only to be taken away from her seconds after. She wanted a fair shot, and she tried everything there was. When she was human, she did a spell on her blood to find her only to come up empty since Katherine was a vampire. She happily gave up her connection with nature and the earth to find her mother, and what did she get out of it?! Five hundred years of tracking down a mother to find that she didn't even want her! _

"_Drift off into oblivion! Leave me!" Her heart broke into shards yet again when her mind inputted 'again' at the end of the last one, but forced herself to continue as her eyes looked into her mother's own cinnamon brown eyes and made her voice soft but firm, "..But don't expect me to sit here and watch you die.."_

_Her mother didn't seem to care about her as much as she liked to think it seemed. As much as Katherine's expression gave away when she said she came back to Bulgaria for her in 1498. Her mother would never know that walking away then was the hardest thing she had to ever do in her existence._

A handsome dark skinned, shaven hair man that appeared to be somewhere around twenty-five shut his eyelids to cover his brown eyes, his shot of bourbon pausing at his lips as he sat at the bar. He wore a form fitting T-shirt that was black underneath a leather jacket, some necklaces, and dark faded jeans. He blinked to get out the vision that was helped from a certain beautifully young seventeen year old witch that possesses blue eyes with darkened eye lashes, rosy cheeks, full lips and a light tan skin that compliments she small frame with long, dark brown hair that is usually worn down in loose waves.

The pull in his chest, slowly loosened something that was foreign to him and his eyes widen at the look that his friends/followers that he sired Thierry and Diego. They could sense it as well. The rightful queen, his mate, had finally crossed into New Orleans.

"Find her." He ordered lightly, trying to keep the excitement out of his voice as he pulled back the shot and hopped off the stool, not even having to look up to see his friends nod and walk out the door.

_He will find her – they had to._

_Let the hunt begin._

_..._

A pair of leather, knee high heeled boots walked casually down the bricked side walk of 'The Quarter', belonging to the feet of a young, strikingly beautiful woman with brown curly hair and deep brown eyes with dark thick lashes that were deeply amused as she smiled and turned her oval shaped face to look at her shorter blond, brown eyed human friend by the name of Camille. Meeting her at a college, changed both of their lives forever for the better. Camille giving her the confidence to get over the past and be there for her even though she knew her secret but was compelled to not say anything to anyone else and Nadia giving the same thing to her in return.

Nadia adjusted her leather jacket that was over her dark gray tank top and paired up with her tight fitting gray jeans, "Hey Cami, when was the last time you saw your uncle?"

She followed the small blond as she turned the corner, looking down at her as she answered that it had been a only a few years. Nodding, Nadia turned to look swiftly behind her and then in front of her, feeling eyes on her. She hadn't been to New Orleans since the 1500's and she liked what was around her now. The mystery, the art, the sight seeing and even though she constantly felt she was being watched -

_"Nadia, letting my father rip you out of my arms, it was the biggest regret of my life. I should've fought harder, to keep you, but I didn't. So I spent the last 500 years, making sure that I'd never make that mistake again. I fought for everything, and in the process, I had a long, full life. And I got to know my beautiful daughter. You spent the last centuries searching for me, don't waste another minute on me. It's your turn to live."_

She sighed, and gulped down the hard lump that appeared in her throat before narrowing her large almond-shaped brown eyes as she took in the aura of the man that was walking toward them with dark skin, brown curly hair and brown eyes.

_Vampire. _

Getting in front of Cami to stop him if he made the mistake of trying to harm them, she paused at his smile that seemed to be a little too secretive for her liking yet pleasant all the same, "Ladies." He walked past them calmly, as if he was just a passerby but Nadia's intuition flared up.

_Something just wasn't right._

Nadia shook her thoughts away from her position that gave her the advantage of seeing him turn the corner, before looking at Cami with her signature carefree smile, pointing her right foot to the far left over her left foot with the grace and pose that a ballet dancer could only dream of having and gestured with her hands into the way that they were walking, "Shall we?"

…

...

**Okay, I really like the idea of Nadia and Marcel and I hope you wonderful people out there do as well. So favorite, follow and review to tell me what you think please.**

**Words : 1,134**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finding Redemption**

**I hope you guys like it so far and will let me know what you guys think? :)**

…

Nadia's wide observant brown eyes caught the nervous twitch her blond friend gave as both for them stood by the steps of 'St. Anne's Catholic Church' making the smile that once graced her lips turn downward into a frown instantly. The texture of the side walk made small little sounds under her heels as she moved to sit on one of the many concrete steps that led to the beige colored church with shutters on the windows at the top of it and the dark purple roof tresses that were topped with crosses – before looking at the friend before her and nodded softly to the place next to her.

Hearing a soft sigh and a heartbeat move to sit beside her she didn't have to look to know her friend sat in the place she offered but did it anyway from the corner of her eye, her accented voice thick with compassion and understanding, "Cami – remember that we don't have to do this. At least not today."

The blond woman gulped harshly and the movement made Nadia turn her head to glance over to the younger girl just to see her bravely nod almost to herself before speaking in a whisper, knowing full well that her vampire friend could hear her with clarity, "I know. I know that I don't have to.. but my Uncle Kieran, the pastor here? I miss him.."

The darker woman seemed to only be able to offer a sad smile to her blond friend that was paired up with a soft nod. She knew very well what missing someone did to a person, and she just could hope that Camille did not have to ever go down that road.

"I just know that I will have to walk into those doors sooner or later.." The blond suddenly twisted to her friend flustered for some reason, "Here I am – rambling on about seeing my uncle again and not once did I ask you about your mother since we got here! I am such a terrible friend!"

The last part of her exclamation was denied as soon as the words left Camille's mouth as Nadia stood up and turned her head to look down at her softly, "I haven't heard anything – you would think that after five hundred years of chasing the woman that gave birth to me that I would be used to it by now.."

Camille frowned deeply and stood up, taking a step toward her, "Nadia.."

"Sweetie, I'll be okay. Maybe not today or tomorrow but I will get there some day.." Dark eyes became teasingly and Cami mentally sighed as she knew that humor was Nadia's way of dealing with problems, "I am ready to go in when you are, hun."

Cami's frown started to slowly fade as she pressed her lips in a firm line and offered her arm as if she were a man asking a woman to walk with him in a different decade than today's day and age. "Together?"

Nadia's wide eyes were stinging with tears before she blinked them away and put her hand through the opening and smiled tenderly and she said one word that that she meant whole heartedly, "_Always._"

Both females went up the concrete in step with one another and Nadia looked at Cami, who nodded, as the dark haired one opened the creaking wooden door with ease, not even noticing the man with dark features staring at Nadia with barely concealed wonder and sadness for her situation with a member of her family while he gave her friend 'Cami' a look that practically screamed that he was happy that she was there for the person that his vampire wanted as a mate was mixed with simply friendship. Nothing more would ever come of that beyond friendship, he stared as Nadia let Cami go first in front of her and watched until he back disappeared.

He found his mate. _Finally_, he breathed out a sigh of relief.

…

Nadia's brown wide eyes took in the inside of the church as she walked inside, wasting no time with seeing the dried blood that stained the right wall to her because the scent filled her senses, the pews around that were unhinged and messed up. She redirected her gaze to Cami as she softly stepped toward the altar and to a man with dark hair, tired bags underneath his dark brown eyes and was lighting some of the candles in front of the altar. A huge baby Jesus in the arms of Mary were both in robes as they stared back at them from on the wall. She was religious when she was human, even if she was a witch (quite literally) when she was alive, but she had doubt that any religious figure would listen to a vampire's prayer.

"Uncle Kieran, this -" Cami's voice brought her through her thoughts and made Nadia look at her human friend, "is my good friend Nadia. We met in college."

Nadia nodded politely and the man that was a 'Father' here asked her a question about what she was studying there and her answer made him nod slowly while the look of suspicion softly erased from his face. Taking care of children and healing them with her blood, though he didn't need to know the second part, fulfilled her in many ways as she wasn't able to have children herself. Not that she didn't of course, it just was _awhile_ back ago. She missed it. The idea of a family of her own. That was all she had ever wanted really, but when her 'parents' got drunk the day she turned twenty one, _laughed _at her that she wasn't good enough for her mother to care enough to keep her? She didn't hesitate to pack a bag and leave to find her mother, demand an answer as to why she gave her up.

Who knew that what thought would be a simple search with her witch juju would take five hundred years? Who knew that Katherine, her mother, didn't want her and that the people that took her in would have been right? She was such a fool. Nadia sighed, shook her head and went to go sit down when a dark, tempting voice came from the front doorway of the church.

"Hello Father Kieran," Nadia turned and felt an all consuming connection with the man in front of her that she didn't even know the name of. A handsome dark skinned, shaven hair man that appeared to be somewhere around twenty-five stared at her even though he was talking to Camille's uncle with mischievous glints in his dark brown eyes, wearing a form fitting black T-shirt underneath a leather jacket, some silver necklaces, and dark, faded in the front jeans. His daylight ring on his finger shining brightly like the same one she was wearing though it was concealed as a toe ring, she didn't want to broad cast it.

Nadia got a feeling that it was no accident that he was here, nor was it when they 'bumped' into one of his friends eariler. Hell, the last guy she was with decided to just use her to get to her mother.. something that still stung and bugged her because after everything that happened.. after everything she did to try and help him while putting him in Matt's body.. Nadia shook her head softly, now wasn't the time. The guy in front of her was looking for them – mainly her, she guessed from the looks that he was giving her – million dollar question though was..

"How have you been?" The man's eyes went from her, to Cami, to Cami's uncle then finally rested on her as his smirk changed into a charming smile.

_What exactly did he have to gain from following her?_

….

…

Yay, they meet. :) I love this pairing so, I thought I would update and try to see where I could take this... Review for me? **sends puppy dog eyes and pouted lip through the screen** Can't wait to see what you think so far!

Nadia knows there is something between Marcel and her, but she dismisses the mating pull because she is going through some emotions that aren't so great and is dealing with betrayal from her ex that her mother killed while trying like hell to not even think about sad mother because if she does she doesn't have a doubt that she will cry. Marcel will make her feel loved in due time – dontcha worry. lol

Words :1,477


End file.
